


just keeping a promise

by kyasuu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eating Nice Cream Together, Frisk swears a lot, Gen, POV 2nd person, Reader Is Frisk, Sans being a troll, Toriel Undyne Flowey and Aaron are mentioned in passing lmao, ambiguous soulless pacifist (i mean if u want it to be it can be), basically sans explains how he protected frisk, internally tho, my attempt at being funny, sans is kinda nice and frisk has to admit that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyasuu/pseuds/kyasuu
Summary: In which Sans actually does his job of protecting you. Just because it’s unorthodox doesn’t mean he isn’t helping.(Basically Sans bending the rules of the game. But of course it's Sans so)





	

**Author's Note:**

> if saves and resets are a thing this gets a pass

Sans isn’t an active monster. He’s lazy, and likes doing things at his own pace.

(It’s basically procrastination, but whenever you mention this, he just winks at you and puts twenty-nine hot dogs and a hot cat on your head.)

But you can’t deny that he’s nice, and he wouldn’t break a promise. And he works a shockingly large amount. You just never get a chance to see, though whenever you look inside his room, it’s cluttered with papers and textbooks and socks and a trash tornado.

So, knowing this, you think about your experiences in the Underground one day as you eat Nice Cream with said skeleton. It’s not even really cold. It’s  _ fall _ , for god’s sake, but Nice Cream is good and it warms your heart, or whatever. Sans wouldn’t break a promise, so how, exactly, did he “protect” you? You would’ve liked a  _ lot _ of help with those CORE monsters. Or fucking  _ Flowey _ .

“What are you thinking about?” Sans inquires, sounding amused. He probably has a good guess because he’s either a) a mind reader, b) he remembers every goddamned RESET, or c) creepily good at reading facial expressions (basically a mind reader).

“Well,” you say, “you said you made a promise to Mom to make sure I was safe. Some help would’ve been great.” You don’t mean to sound irritated, but it clearly seeps into your tone as you take a vicious bite out of your Nice Cream. You vaguely regret it when the cold sets into your teeth.

(Who are you kidding, you regret the fuck out of that.)

Sans laughs. Whether it’s at your misery or your (righteous!) anger, you don’t know. It’s probably both. Your glare has no effect on him whatsoever. If anything he looks even more amused. You’d punch him if he didn’t have only one HP.

(Sometimes you wonder if he keeps his HP at one on purpose.)

“Well?” you grumble, cursing internally when you realize your Nice Cream is melting.

“Well, if I told the monsters to shove off, that’d technically be treason.” Sans shrugs nonchalantly. You can’t deny that he has a point. “And hey, maybe I think it’s funny to watch you ‘flex’ with Aaron.” You can  _ hear _ the quotation marks poking fun at your (lack of) muscles. You scowl.

“Yeah, then how did you do your job?”

“You have some great reflexes, but how the hell did you not fall off any of the cliffs in Snowdin or Waterfall?”

Come to think of it, that’s actually true. You remember, quite clearly, walking along the sides of the cliffs fearlessly. You’d never fallen, even once, and if you had, you’d land quite hard. And probably die a painful death. Or at least suffer a lot of broken bones.

You’d be pretty  _ boned _ .

“What about that one where Undyne broke the bridge?” you immediately demand upon thinking of it.

“There were flowers there, so I thought it’d be safe.”

“How do  _ flowers _ break someone’s fall?”

“Didn’t you enter the Underground and survive by landing on flowers?”

“ _ How _ do you know that?”

Sans smirks at you. “I have my ways.”

And of course he does. You glower at him. He just pats you on the head condescendingly and tosses his wrapper into the trashcan twenty feet away. Knowing him he used his magic. _ Lazy ass _ .

“Then… what about that thing with Undyne being after my ass?”

“Be careful Tori doesn’t hear you use that language,” Sans reminds you, though you know he doesn’t really care about you swearing. Probably because he’s inclined to swear as well. “And hey, I served a decent distraction.”

And as usual Sans responds to everything you have with logic and infuriating tranquility. His smile hasn’t wavered even once.

You give in.

“...Thanks,” you mutter.

“Hmm? What for?”

“Protecting me. Saved me a lot of RESETs.”

Sans winks at you, taking your now melted Nice Cream and tossing it out, before handing you a new one. “Just keeping a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was thinking about this for a bit 
> 
> sans isn't the type to break promises so i dont think hed just abandon you so i came up with this explanation : D
> 
> what are your theories?
> 
> btw comments and kudos are always appreciated~ tell me if you enjoyed this little blurb of mine


End file.
